Insert Sarcastic Remark Here
by Xenia Cross
Summary: "You never did answer my question," he said quietly. I stared up at him, suddenly nervous as I asked, "Which one?" He smiled and said . . . Bad summary, I know, probably already been done, but oh well. Read and review, don't like don't read. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that there has already been stories like this, but I really think that mine will be different, so please, just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling, although, I seriously wish that I did. **

**Chapter 1**

"Zora, are you ready to go?" my father asked as I finished packing my trunk.

"Just about," I called down to him.

Honestly, I'm seventeen, have been for seven months, I wasn't even in school anymore, but I was still his baby girl. I was just as tall as him and everything, but he would always say that I looked more like my mum than him; I only had his amber eye colour. He would say that my mum and I could have been twins if we stood next to each other now, but we couldn't, she had died when I was one, he wouldn't tell me how she had died though, said that I didn't need to know.

I had long black hair; it was wavy, like it wanted to curl, but it also wanted to be straight at the same time. Although my eyes were amber like my dad's he would sometimes say that when I was angry or sad or extremely happy they would flash grey like my mum's. I was pale, but he would say that it was in my genes and I couldn't do anything about it.

You all don't know who I am, do you? Oh well, I might as well tell you now. I am Zora Alexandrea Black-Lupin; I am the daughter of Remus John Lupin and Hecate Maya Black. I live with my father, but have never gone to Hogwarts; I went to Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic, I never really liked it there, but Dad didn't want me to go to Hogwarts for some strange reason.

But, he after he got offered the DADA position from Dumbledore he had wondered what he was going to do with me, but Dumbledore had suggested that I go with him and help him in his classes and teach when he was too ill because of the full moon. I was ecstatic; I would finally be able to go where my mum and dad had gone to school and learned all of their magic.

I dragged my trunk down the last of the steps and smiled, "Let's get to the train."

My father smiled and grabbed my hand, apparating before I could say anything and I stared at the large red steam train in awe. We had arrived rather early so that he could get a little sleep in before the new school year. I smiled at my dad before I ran to the train and boarded it, finding a compartment for my dad and I. He followed me, quietly chuckling, and put his trunk in the shelf overhead in the compartment I had found, it was a large one and he smiled at me before he sat down, leaned his head on the window and started to doze off, I just shook my head and closed my eyes as I leaned against the window across from him.

Not long after this, the train began to fill with other students and our compartment door opened and I lifted my head to see three teenagers, the looked to be around thirteen years old. One of them was a girl who had bushy brown hair and brown eyes; she looked like she had had trouble with taming her hair. The second one was a boy with bright red hair, freckles and blue eyes; he was a bit taller than the girl. The last one was a boy with untidy jet black hair, glasses and emerald green eyes, if you looked close enough you could faintly see a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, this boy must be Harry Potter.

Before any of them could notice that I was awake I put my head against the window and closed my eyes, attempting to look like I was asleep. They didn't seem to mind that my father or I were in here as long as we were asleep.

"Who do you reckon they are?" the redhead asked.

"He is Professor R. J. Lupin," the girl whispered. "I'm not sure who she is."

"How'd you know that?"

"It's on his suitcase," she replied.

I internally smiled and when she said this, it was rather funny; the redheaded boy could have just looked up at it as well.

"Wonder what he teaches," the same boy said.

"That's obvious," the girl continued to whisper. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I hope he's up to it," the redhead continued. "He looked like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway . . ." There was a sound of muffled clothing. "What were you going to tell us?"

I didn't want to intrude on their privacy so I decided that I would try and get some sleep, I was a little tired, last night was a full moon and I had to help Dad. Oh, I didn't tell you did I? I am an Animagus, Dad helped me become one, but only after I begged him, my Animagus form was a large white timber wolf. I soon fell asleep, into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

Unfortunately, I was awakened by a sudden drop in the temperature and I sat up, looking around and seeing everyone else but my father was also looking around anxiously. The lights were out and I could hardly see anything, the only thing I was positive I could see was my breath. The door suddenly opened and someone came in, tripping over the brunette's feet with a muffled cry of pain.

"Sorry – d'you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry –"the intruder said.

"Hullo, Neville," Harry Potter said.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" the same boy asked.

I sighed and decided to get their attention, we needed light and, besides my father, I was one of the only people of age and could use magic.

"Would you all be quiet?" I asked loudly, making them all turn toward me. I pulled out my wand and the end of it lit as I muttered, "_Lumos._"

"Who are you?" the only girl asked.

I looked at her briefly and said, "My name is Zora, who are all of you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said. "This is Ron Weasley," the redhead, "Neville Longbottom," the boy who had fallen, "and Harry Potter." Of course, I knew who he was.

I nodded and before I could stand up the door opened again and a girl with red hair came in, running into Hermione and both of them falling over. When this happened I accidentally let the light at the end of my wand go out and we were bathed in darkness again.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Who's _that?_" the other girl asked.

"Ginny?" Hermione continued.

"Hermione?" the girl, apparently her name was Ginny, said.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I was looking for Ron –"she began.

"Come in and sit down –"Hermione amended.

"Would you all just be quiet?" I asked impatiently. "I'm going to talk to the conductor, see why we stopped."

I didn't really go see the conductor, I just walked around the train, making sure everyone else was alright. Dementors can cause some serious damage on the weak minded, I was so glad that I thought to bring my large supply of chocolate with me. Most everyone was alright, the younger kids had sixth and seventh year helping them, although I did come across a third year who looked like he was gonna shit his pants, he was so frightened. I think I wanted to laugh, not really sure though.

Before I could turn back to go back to my compartment I collided with somebody's chest and would have fallen to the floor and that person didn't reach out and grab my arms to keep me from falling. I looked up to see a boy of maybe fifteen with red hair, blue eyes and freckles.

"Easy there love," he said. "Might want to watch where you're walking."

I smiled nervously and replied, "Yeah, sorry about that, I was distracted by the blonde boy who looked like he was gonna shit his pants, I wasn't sure whether to just laugh or point at him, announce rather loudly what he might have been about to do and laugh anyway, either one would have done nicely for me."

He laughed and said, "Now, I like the way you think, I'm Fred Weasley, and what be your name?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Ron Weasley, would you?" I asked curiously.

"He's my younger brother," he said. "Now would you kindly answer my question?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "I get distracted easily, my name is Zora Black-Lupin."


	2. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank ****XxX Fred Weasley'sWife XxX ****and ****Music and Things**** for commenting, this chapter is dedicated to you, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter 2**

"Black-Lupin, eh?" Fred asked. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Sirius Black, would you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't," I said. "Would it matter to you if I was?"

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said. "I was just curious."

"Well," I said. "Curiosity did kill the cat."

"Well," he said. "Good thing I ain't a cat."

I laughed and turned around, starting to walk back to my compartment to talk to my father. I could hear him following me; he didn't say anything, probably waiting for me to stop so that he could start questioning me about Sirius Black again. I wonder why he wants to know so badly. Maybe it's because he's on the loose. There isn't anything I can do about it though. After a minute or so, I got tired of hearing him follow me so I stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "Nope."

I sighed and asked, "Then why are you following me?"

He grinned and replied, "Who said I was following you? My compartment could be this way for all you know."

I smirked and replied, "Then why did we just pass a compartment with your look-alike in it?"

Fred blushed and said, "That's George, he's my twin brother."

I grinned and said, "No, really?"

Fred laughed and said, "I was just curious about you, really."

I sighed to myself and asked, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" he asked curiously.

I nodded and said, "Yes, I am, Sirius Black is my uncle, I've only ever met him a few times though, and I can barely remember those times, I was five when he was thrown in Azkaban."

Fred got excited and asked, "What was he like?"

"From what I can remember, he was always in a good mood, almost always pulling a prank on someone, and he always had a mischievous look in his eyes, he was my idol back then," I replied.

"But not anymore?" Fred asked.

I gave him a blank look and said, "Obviously. I'm not sure what made him kill all those people, I still don't know."

Fred smiled and said, "Well, he's escaped now, maybe you can ask him."

I laughed and said, "I don't think that I wanna get that close to him, you know, being a murderer and all."

Fred laughed as well and said, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new or something? Maybe transferring?"

I laughed again and said, "You just now thought to ask? No, I'm not new, well technically I am, but I'm not gonna be a student if that's what you're asking."

"Then why are you here?" he asked curiously.

I smiled and said, "I'm here to help my dad, I really should get back to my compartment now, he's probably wondering where I got to."

Fred got this confused look on his face and I almost laughed before he asked, "Why on earth would your father be on the train? Parents can't come to school."

This time, I did laugh and I replied, "My father is the newest teacher, that's why he's on the train, it would be weird if he came to school for any other reason, I'd think he was overprotective or something."

Fred shrugged and said, "George is probably wondering where I am, probably wondering if I'm pranking someone without him, I gotta go, maybe I'll see you at the feast," he added before jogging back to his compartment.

"What a way to change the subject," I mumbled to myself before I turned around and bumped into something. "Really?" I asked myself. "Twice in one day?"

"What's twice in one day?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see my dad looking down at me.

I shrugged at him and said, "Oh, it's just the second time I ran into someone today, no big deal."

He nodded and said, "Well, I'm on my way to talk to the conductor, can you go in and make sure Harry eats his chocolate?"

I gave a fake gasp and said, "You gave away your chocolate? Why didn't I get any?" I added with a pout.

He laughed and said, "You have your own stash of chocolate hidden somewhere, you don't need to be getting into mine as well."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away. I really need to remember where I hide my stash, it should be in my suitcase somewhere, I just don't know where. I shrugged to myself as I opened the compartment door and said, "Okay kiddies, did everybody eat their chocolate? 'Cause if you didn't, I'm gonna steal it from you and eat it, so make sure you did, it's the only think that will make you feel better."

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

I grinned and said, "My father's gonna be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I think its something I would know, don't you?" Ron blushed and mumbled something, I ignored it and turned to Harry and asked, "Now that you've ate your chocolate, don't you feel loads better? That's its purpose, to make you feel good, that's why I love it so much, I'm practically addicted to it."

"Then how are you so skinny?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione glared and hit him on the back of the head as she said, "Ronald! You don't ask someone why their body is the way it is."

I smiled and said, "I like you Hermione, I think you're my new friend." This time; Hermione blushed; I laughed and said, "I think you've been around these two too long to blush at another girl telling you that you're their friend."

"Forgive me for asking," Hermione began. "But are you a student here or something, I've never see you before today."

I shook my head and said, "I'm not a student, more like a teacher's aide or substitute teacher, if you will; you should know what they are Harry, Hermione."

"Well I don't," Ron put in loudly and rudely.

Hermione sighed and said, "I'll explain it to you later Ron."

I smiled and said, "Well, since everyone is fine, I think I'll go back to sleep, wake me when we arrive." I added before going back to sleep on the seat across from them.

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with my updating. The next story I will update is ****My SuperNova****. Always love reviews!**


End file.
